


Stars

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [14]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Looking long enough at the stars so they start to spiral and pulling him in more and more was something Josh never got tired of. He had done it a lot more frequently though when he was a teen but being twenty eight he still tried to find time to just sit under the stars gazing as often as possible.

 

The ground had become cold under him, still the drummer did not want to stand up and head back to the bus. It were too cramped, too tensed inside. Lately Josh found himself fleeing more and more from the presence of the others and of course he knew why he did so...he Just refused to accept it. 

 

That was why he was unnerved to hear footsteps coming close and threw a “I m alright Ty, go back inside.” through the darkness beside him, hoping his best friend would just let it be and leave him alone. It was not like Josh had avoided him..he just needed the distance from time to time so he could get the urge to get way closer under control.

 

Hardly surprising the person that approached him didn’t stop, totally surprising it was not Tyler but his wife making her way towards him letting her body slump down beside him and crossed her legs.

 

It s not that Josh didn't liked her, in the opposite, Jenna was one of the Most amazing persons he knew and he loved her nearly as much as he loved...cutting his trail of thought then the drummer was getting ready to get up and go to sleep, he was tired anyway, but a sudden word out of her mouth stopped him and made him turn his head to look up on her.

 

“Soft.” she said, not too loud but also not whispered, it was an assessment, an answer to a question he had never stated. “Pardon, what?” Josh decided to fathom the mystery, just to regret it seconds later. Jenna didn't look at him, she kept her eyes pinned to the sky, taking in the lights he had absorbed before.   
“Tylers lips. They are soft.” For some moments her words hung in the air like a foreign smell on a summer evening before the drummer tried to back out one last time, desperate not to let her reveal the struggle he fought for years now. “Uhm...OK?” He gave back, sounding as if he was confused and didn't knew where she went with this.

 

Completely unfazed she got on and it was then when he learned that she already knew, everything about it, all of him. “Sometimes they are chapped...But never for long, he doesn't like the feeling...they taste like mint then...It s his favorite.” She shot him a glance, a friendly one which he just could answer with his fear-widened pupils, and Jenna sighed on that.   
“Don't even try to lie to me. I see they way you look at them when he is singing. You’re wondering what they feel like, don't you?” He sat up then, bringing himself on her level, hid his face in his hands for a minute before he found the courage to face her. 

 

“I m sorry Jen! But...You don't need to worry, OK, I know there's no chance for me, there never was and I’m not going to interfere your marriage in any kind of way!” smiling politely she raised her hand then, stroked his cheek and betrayed by his loneliness he leaned into the touch, closed his eyes. “Oh Joshua...Did u really not recognise it?”

 

He was still confused, shocked, ran over, beside of it had no clue what this was so he kept silent, just shook his head, her hand sliding off his cheek, down his neck then, tugging on it, urging him to get closer, to lean on her. Helpless against her will Josh followed, let his weight shift to the side, his body lean on her s for comfort.

 

Jenna buried her nose in his hair the moment his head comes to fall on her shoulder and embraced him, with her arms but her beautiful soul As well. Ghosting her lips over his temple she got on quietly, without a haste. “He loves you, Joshua, more then he knows. He calls your name sometimes, when he's asleep. He s thinking of you sometimes when we….” “Dont!” Josh stopped her then, turned his face slightly so he could see her eyes. 

 

There were no sadness no anger, still only tenderness and love like there always used to be. “Just don't do this Jenna. Some objects better remain untouched and this is one of it.” He tried, really tried hard to make her not saying it, to prevent them from disturbing the perfect balance they had created, that kept Tyler happy with no end. But Jenna didn't wanted to watch anymore, didn't wanted to see the pain, the hurt Josh lived in to keep it.

 

“No, Josh. I'm not going to stay silent anymore. I'm Not going to watch you drown any longer.” There were more then one future open when Jenna leaned in and kissed him. “I Love you too, Josh.” And the Stars begun to Spin.


End file.
